Wrothgar (Orsinium)
Wrothgar, o las montañas de Wrothgaria, es una región de Roca Alta añadida con la expansión . Es el hogar ancestral de los orcos. Descripción Es una región fría e inhóspita, habitada principalmente por tribus orcas que lo hacen de un modo seminómada y algo precario. No obstante, el rey Kurog gro-Orsinium ha reconstruido recientemente Orsinium con el objetivo de convertirla de nuevo en la capital de los orcos. Es una zona montañosa, con la zona norte es más helada, mientras que la sur consta de bosques salvajes. La fauna va desde los osos polares del norte hasta los alces del sur. En esta región también se han asentado muchos ogros y troles, que hacen peligroso aventurarse solo por ella. Hace frontera con las regiones bretonas de Bangkorai y Refugio de Tormentas, con quien suelen tener conflictos. En el extremo occidental de la región se encuentran las ruinas de la Antigua Orsinium. Trasfondo El rey Kurog acaba de fundar la nueva Orsinium y está llamando a artesanos y aventureros de todo el mundo para que le ayuden a aumentar el prestigio de su nuevo reino. Su objetivo es volver a unir a todas las tribus orcas bajo su mando, lo cual está acarreando algunas tensiones con otros clanes. Lugares Asentamientos *Orsinium. *Fortaleza de Morkul. *Fortaleza de Fharun. *Puerta de la Amistad (Friendship Gate). *Puerta del Mercader (Merchant's Gate). Cuevas *Caverna de la Roca Ósea (Bonerock Cavern). *Pena (Sorrow). Ruinas *Túmulo del exiliado (Exile's Barrow). *Conmemoración del modelo (Paragon's Remembrance). Campamentos *Flota helada (Frozen Fleet). Fuertes *Fortaleza Rompescarcha (Frostbreak Fortress). Minas *Cantera de la piedra gris (Graystone Quarry). Puntos de interés *Arco de Torug (Torug's Arch). *Roca del Acueducto (Aqueduct Rock). *Cataratas de la Roca del Resentimiento (Grudge-Rock Falls). *Muelle de Jehanna (Jehanna Docks). *Cala del naufragio (Shipwreck Cove). *Torre de vigía olvidada (Forlorn Watchtower). Criptas *Descanso del Honor (Honor's Rest). Mazmorras *Zthenganaz. *Mina Argéntea (Argent Mine). *Maelstrom. *Perrera de Nikolvara (Nikolvara's Kennel). *Santuario de Thukhozod (Thukhozod's Sanctum). *Bodega del vigilante (Watcher's Hold). Mazmorras públicas *Antigua Orsinium. *Rkindaleft. Jefes de grupo *El vivero maldito (The Accursed Nursery). *Campamento de los cazadores furtivos (Poacher's Encampment). *Dolmen inconcluso (Unfinished Dolmen). *Trono del Rey Jefe (King-Chief's Throne). *Cataratas de Nyzchaleft (Nyzchaleft Falls). *El altar del ogro loco (The Mad Ogre's Altar). Estaciones de artesanía *Forja boreal. *Forja de Morkuldin. Ermitas *Ermita de la Cresta Rompescarcha (Frostbreak Ridge Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Gran Bahía (Great Bay Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Puerta del Mercader (Merchant's Gate Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Llanura de Morkul (Morkul Plain Wayshrine). *Ermita de Orsinium (Orsinium Wayshrine). *Ermita del Camino del Asedio (Siege Road Wayshrine). *Ermita del Camino del Comerciante (Trader's Road Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Cubil de Viento Frío (Coldwind's Den). *Loma Sangrienta (Blood Knoll). *Descenso de Morkul (Morkul Descent). *Cocina de Orzorga (Orzorga's Kitchen). Misiones *''Invitación a Orsinium. *Por el rey y la gloria'' (For King and Glory). *''Un problema de tamaño regio'' (A King-Sized Problem). *''En el nombre del rey'' (In the Name of the King). *''Salvar a un jefe'' (To Save a Chief). *''La ira de un rey'' (The Anger of a King). *''La maniobra del rey'' (The King's Gambit). *''Sangre en las manos de un rey'' (Blood on a King's Hands). *''Larga vida al rey'' (Long Live the King). Secundarias *''Siniestrado'' (Wrecked). *''Las cenizas de nuestros padres'' (The Ashes of Our Fathers). *''Destreza atípica'' (Atypical Artistry). *''Despierta el pasado'' (Awaken the Past). *''Promesas rotas'' (Broken Promises). *''Afectos culturales'' (Cultural Affections). *''Un viento frío de la montaña'' (A Cold Wind from the Mountain). *''Dilema draugr'' (Draugr Dilemma). *''El silbato de durzogs'' (The Durzog Whistle). *''Imponer la fe'' (Forcing the Faith). *''La mano de Morkul'' (The Hand of Morkul). *''La cosecha oculta'' (The Hidden Harvest). *''Espíritus afines'' (Kindred Spirits). *''Una elección saludable'' (A Healthy Choice). *''Más espeso que el agua'' (Thicker Than Water). *''Un banquete para recordar'' (A Feast to Remember). *''Arena Maelstrom. *De valor sentimental'' (Of Sentimental Value). *''Una taza fea'' (One Ugly Mug). *''El misterio de la cantera'' (Quarry Conundrum). *''La parte positiva'' (Silver Linings). *''El beso de la pena'' (Sorrow's Kiss). *''Los verdaderamente privilegiados'' (Those Truly Favored). *''Donde reside la lealtad'' (Where Loyalty Lies). *''La historia de un khajiita'' (A Khajiit's Tale). *''Thukhozod el eterno'' (Thukhozod the Eternal). *''Una caída inesperada'' (An Unexpected Fall). *''Un tesoro necesitado de hogar'' (A Treasure in Need of a Hombe). *''Riekr's Revenge'' (La venganza de los riekr). *''Problema de chatarrero'' (Tinker Trobule). *''La maldición del canto de pájaro'' (Birdsong's Curse). *''Sangre y las palabras sagradas'' (Blood and Sacred Words). *''El túmulo de Corgrak'' (Corgrak's Cairn). *''Llamas de forja y caídos'' (Flames of Forge and Fallen). *''Historia oculta'' (Hidden History). *''Una cuestión de sucesión'' (A Question of Succession). *''Un corazón de hojalata'' (A Heart of Brass). Diarias *''El desayuno de los raros'' (Breakfast of the Bizarre). *''Fuego en la bodega'' (Fire in the Hold). *''Espíritus libres'' (Free Spirits). *''Acabar lleno'' (Getting a Bellyful). *''La herejía de la ignorancia'' (Heresy of Ignorance). *''La recompensa de la naturaleza'' (Nature's Bounty). *''Las partes del conjunto'' (Parts of the Whole). *''Carne para las masas'' (Meat for the Masses). *''El tufo del juego sucio'' (Reeking of Foul Play). *''Rescate erudito'' (Scholarly Salvage). *''Nieve y vapor'' (Snow and Steam). *''El comercio de pieles'' (The Skin Trade). Fragmentos de cielo # Bajo el acueducto en ruinas: Al norte de la Bodega del vigilante. # Al oeste de las cataratas del saltador de acantilados: Al sudeste de la ermita de la Gran Bahía, en un saliente por encima del agua. # Pasado de contrabando en la Cala del naufragio: Al sudeste de la Antigua Orsinium, en un saliente sobre el agua. # En el andamio de un picapedrero: Al sur de la Cantera de piedra gris, en un barril sobre una plataforma. # Una vista marina desde los acantilados de Morkul: Al oeste de la Fortaleza de Morkul, en una plataforma cerca del agua. # Encima de un túmulo antiguo: En la cima del Túmulo del exiliado. # Mercancía perdida en un carguero congelado: Al noroeste de la Flota helada, en una caja entre dos barcos. # En lo alto de una cascada helada: Al oeste de la Torre de vigía olvidada. # Mirando desde lo alto al centurión atrapado en el hielo: Al sur de las Cataratas de Nyzchaleft. # Atrapado en las telarañas de la antigua ciudad: Dentro de la Antigua Orsinium, en la parte oriental, junto a las arañas. # Llevado río abajo por calderas dwemer. Dentro de Rkindaleft, en el agua cerca de la Válvula astrictiva. # Rodeado por plata: Dentro de la Mina Argéntea, en la parte sudoccidental. # Un huevo inusual para las arpías: Dentro de la Caverna de la Roca Ósea, en el pasillo sur. # Curioseado de las manos muertas y frías de un nigromante: Dentro del Santuario de Thukhozod, en el pasillo al otro lado de la entrada. # Guardado como un trofeo en la fría tumba enana: Dentro de Zthenganaz, en la parte noroccidental. # En el oasis subterráneo de las arañas: En la Perrera de Nikolvara, antes de entrar en la perrera. # Entre gárgolas que se caen a pedazos: Dentro de la Bodega del vigilante, en la sección oriental, cerca de la entrada. Galería WrothgarCity.jpeg|Las torres de Orsinium Wrothgar_Waterfall.png|Paisaje de Wrothgar Wrothgar_Map_3D.png|Mapa detallado de la región Apariciones * . * . en:Wrothgar (Online) ru:Ротгар ja:Wrothgar Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Orsinium: Lugares Categoría:Online: Lugares de Roca Alta